


I guess this is important?

by GermyWormy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: How does this work, Other, i'll disappoint my parents either way, i've been using this site for all of 3 minutes help, maybe i'll add some actual writing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermyWormy/pseuds/GermyWormy
Summary: Updates I guess-A plan for whatever this account is-I really have no clue this site is still a mystery-A glorious, smut-filled mystery-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very much profanity-  
> No one wanted this-  
> Bye-

Okay hi-

So, I'm new to the writing aspect of Ao3, even if I've been lurking anonymously through the explicit category for a while-

But I want to start actually contributing something to the fandom I'm in-

So I said 'fuck it' and made this account with no plan or ideas-

But um, yeah, this is just for an explanation-

I might post some of my works from Quotev over onto this-

I have no clue-

Enjoy my incoherent ramblings and unnecessary updates-


End file.
